


it's not as bad as it looks

by rollingplains



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingplains/pseuds/rollingplains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she had a perfectly good reason for bringing an itinerary along on their date, a reason that didn't involve her being an uptight control freak who didn't know how to have fun. Not that she'd expect him to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not as bad as it looks

**Author's Note:**

> Because I thought there had to be a reason for it! And because bad dates are a part of life. Unbeta'ed.

The itinerary sits, creased and wrinkled from use, in her purse, in between her wallet and cell phone. Right there if she needed it.

"You couldn't just let it go for one night, could you?"

She bites her tongue and looks out the window at the passing cars instead of responding. She, the One of Too Many Bad Dates, the island cursed with a self-contained, and thus, _shallow_ pool of suitable men - so shallow, in fact, that she had agreed to go out with Owen, after all. What she had been thinking? She couldn't remember, must have been a bout of temporary insanity, that was the only explanation. And it wasn't like she could date a tourist, where would he bring her on this godforsaken island that could possibly impress her? When she knew this place like the back of her hand.

So _yes_ , she brings an itinerary of suggested activities, ones she can tolerate for a few hours, because if she had to suffer through one more mediocre date in her life, she might just decide to dive into the mosasaurus tank for fun instead.

They pull up to her condo, and she nods stiffly in his direction, reaching for the handle of the car door. "Well. Thank you for an _interesting_ night."

"My pleasure," he says, matching her tone.

She waits a beat and when she's greeted with silence, she shrugs. " I'll see you around then," she says, turning to leave.

As if by impulse, he stops her, reaching across and putting his hand on the door, stilling hers against the latch. "You know, just once, I'd like to see what you look like, with your hair mussed up. Clothes wrinkled." He grins at her. "Maybe half off."

He's...what _should be_ uncomfortably close to her, with his hand on hers, and she's unsettled to find that she really doesn't mind all that much, because this was really, such a bad idea. Heart racing, she leans in closer, until their lips are only an inch apart. She notices, with some satisfaction, that he's stopped breathing, and she moves in for the kill. "You should be so lucky," she snaps, before abruptly pushing the door open and getting out.

She can hear him chuckling to himself as he drives away. The nerve of him.

* * *

* * *

  
(Much, much) later, they finally manage to the relative safety of the main hall, and she flags down a nurse to get the kids properly checked out. She toes off her shoes as she watches them, her hair, made wavy by the humidity, and her clothes (what was left of them anyway), stained and sweaty. She breathes a sigh of relief as she roughly finger combs her hair back and off her face.

And that's when it happens. A prickle at the back of her neck - she can feel him smirking at her. As she turns to glare at him, she realizes what he's remembering.

"So, when you said I'd be lucky-"

She cuts him off. "Shut up."


End file.
